the stars at night
by Looking to the sky to save me
Summary: during a fight between two friends one says the wrong thing how will the other one react? this is a one shot.


_**The stars at night.**_

**disclamer:** i dont own any of the Charactors, names or anything you recognise.

**authors note :** this may be rubbish its my first proper fic and i need all the help i can get im not very good at writing

**summary:** Fred and Angelina always argue what happens when she yells somthing that should have been kept a secrete

**key charactors:** Fred and Angelina

**key realtionships:** FredXAngelina and a small GeorgeXAlicia and even smaller LeeXKatie

**Information: **if its in bold during the story it the person thinking.

* * *

'I can't believe you!'

'What? More like I can't believe you would think like that about me!'

'I just can't believe you could be do something like this to me'

'Well don't then I told you I didn't. I knew you didn't trust me, me of all people'

'That's all you care about isn't it? ME! ME! ME! Self centred egotistical prat'

'Me? MOI? What about you? You didn't even care about anything apart from Quidditch I mean you can like Quidditch but you, you're obsessed. Maybe that's because of Oliver. Yea you care about him too more than you care about me and I was here for you and he wasn't. Yeah every time we go to hogsmead you look for him, checking weather or not he is there. But most of all you care about YOU!'

'You of all people should know not to bring Oliver into this argument. Just because hes better than you at every thing.'

This must have hit a nerve but the response came.

'The whole bloody argument is about Oliver you twit'

'Don't say that name!'

'Oliver left you because you're so self centred.'

This did it for Angelina, the words stung her, partly because she knew it was true and partly because she knew it was also stuff to do with Oliver as well and she knew that he knew that too. She pushed past him and ran up the spiral staircase up to a private room: the owlery. She and Fred had been constantly arguing for the two years, since Oliver dumped her however they had argued more and more. This was the fifth argument this week and it was only Tuesday. When she found herself in the owlery she looked in one of the mirrors her face was bright red only interrupted by the white streaks left by the tears. She would be strong she wouldn't let him get to her. She knew he was. She also knew he didn't mean any of it but was jut loosing his temper.

Fred walked slowly to the owlery. Ever since George had started dating Alicia there had been no pranks no fun and most of all no brotherly hang outs. He would have been okay, he could have hung out with lee, not the same but better than being on his own. Apart from Lee was dating Katie. Fred had no choice but to hang out on his own or with Ron and Harry. He liked Ron and Harry but he thought that Hermione was too fussy about rule breaking. And they weren't good at pranking. He and George had been inseparable and identical now he saw George grow up and leave him behind. George showed more remorse than he used to. Fred thought that he was nothing without his twin, his other half. They did every thing together: used to do their homework together. Sit and moan about Professor Snape together. Muck up potions on purpose together. Sit in detention together. Drop pumpkins onto the heads of passing Slytherins together. Purposefully forget to do their charms essay together. Have food fights. Open the howlers from their mother together. Raid the kitchen. Break all the rules together. Practise together for Quidditch. Talk about girls. Make fake sweets and things. And sleep in the same room. Now Fred always slept in the common room because Alicia slept in the same room as George his or hers. He liked Alicia, he would even let her be an honouree pranker, he just wanted some brotherly time together. But he was too proud to tell George how he felt. He knew he was slipping in class not turning up to lessons and most of all was getting a howler a day from his mother telling him to behave. He had no one to confide in. If only Angelina was able too see past his flaws she would make a really good friend.

Angelina was even worse off. About 3 years ago she was dating Oliver. She kept leaving her friends to be with him and then showing off about how nice he was . Then he left and she said to take a break. Her friends were not okay with this but left it when she said she was sorry. Soon it was the other way around and they ditched her for there boyfriends. Oliver asked her back out and they met up in Hogsmead. She spent a lot of time with him and he wanted to go further than just kissing and when she said no he would drink and become violent. She never forgave herself for what she let him do to her.

Then one day he sent her a horrible letter saying he had found a nice girl who was ready to do what he wanted her to do. When she got this she ran into the arms of Fred. She and Fred sat up all night and she just cried into his jumper while he just hugged her till she feel asleep. Fred had sworn not to tell anyone this and what Oliver did to her remained a secret. But recently Angelina suspected George knew and that was why they had this latest argument. All of the fighting had worsened after that evening.

Fred had finally got to the door leading into the owlery. He gently pushed it open, ready to apologise. He saw a dark girl huddled in a pile near the window with her back to him.

'Angie' he said in a soft voice tying not to startle her succeeding but making the problem worse.

'Just get lost Fred You cant be nice to anyone, you haven't even apologised and now your being patronising. I'm not a child. I am able too cope.' He voice sounded odd and he knew she had been crying. She tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat but failed miserably. It came out as a cough.

Fred counted to ten and thought **she is only upset doesn't lose your cool**. He tried to but then lost it as he saw the face she gave him.

'I was going apologise to you but you don't even listen you always think of the bad things in me not the good things. How am I supposed to be a good nice person if you are always putting me down?'

This was Angelina's que for one of her long, drawn out rants.

'Fred I take your notes in; history of magic; muggle studies and in divination. You probably listen to the first word the teacher says hen you fall asleep. I always help with you homework. Hell I sometimes do it for you or let you copy mine. So don't talk to me about not listening. You can't listen.'

'Oh yeah then what did I do when Oliver dumped you? Huh? Yep I listened and I held you close till you fell asleep.'

' I hate the way you annoy me. I hate the way you blame me for everything. I hate the way you pity yourself. I hate the way you will never like me. I hate you.'

'You… hate me?'

'I hate you. I hate you. I love you.'

'WHAT?' Fred was shocked now.

' I said I hate you' Angelina said though she didn't sound positive about it.

'No I'm sure you said I love you' Fred was very confused now.

'You…love me?' Angelina heard Fred say this and looked at his face and mistook his look for pure horror. So she did what she could and ran.

She ran all the way down to the edge of the Quidditch field where there was a large oak she threw her self down beside it and sobbed. She had told Fred how she felt and now he hated her. He didn't feel the same. She had loved him from that day. The day she stayed with him and smelled his smell. He was cute; his curly red hair was perfect for his boyish laugh and cheeky face sprinkled with freckles. One day when it was cold he had lent her his jumper and told her too keep it because she looked so cold. She slept with that jumper under her pillow. It was green and had Fred written on it in red lettering. She had always wished that one day it would say Fred's Girl on it. But now knew that could never be. She wept and wept for what seemed like eternity. Her sobs subsided and she just lay there, tears rolling down her face her breathing uneven and her eyes sore form all the crying. Her hair had found its way out of the ponytail it was in and was all over her face. Every time she breathed in the hair blew up and then down again. He whole body shook with every wail. Her face was red from crying and her nose all saw. She really needed to blow her nose.

Fred sat in the owlery still in shock. She had told him she loved him. He had to find her before she did something stupid. He climbed down the owlery and walked briskly through the corridor and further up the hall. As he past the portraits he asked them weather they had seen a girl with dark hair and skin. If the portraits knew they were keeping their canvas mouths tightly shut. He thought of a way to find her quickly. The only way he could think of was the map, but he and George had given that to Harry and Ron. And George had the other one. When he and George had stayed at the Head Quarters of the order of the phoenix he has realised that Sirius and Remus knew all about the map and when they questioned them they found that Sirius was Padfoot and Remus was Moony. The twins had wondered weather there were any useful spells that could help. One of these was a sort of locator spell and one was locker spell to prevent everyone else form reading it. But first they had to get another copy and Sirius and Remus had said leave it to them. Fred and George had thought that the Marauders had forgotten but on the first day of term a parcel containing the map came to Hogwarts via owl post. He knew he couldn't ask George for it because he was probably with Alicia doing something he didn't want to think about. He was jealous but not because his brother had a girlfriend, not because she was Alicia but of Alicia who had stolen his brother form him. Well any way he knew he couldn't ask George for it as I said before. But Harry wouldn't know if he summoned the one they gave him then banished it.

'Accio map' he cried and he waited for the map to arrive. The map came hurtling out of Harry clutches and straight into Fred's outstretched hand. He scanned the map and saw people everywhere. Dumbledore was in his office, Snape was in his dungeon, Harry and Ron were doing something he didn't really know what and filch was following a first year Gryffindor boy who was out of bed after curfew. Fred suddenly realised he couldn't see her. The map was too crowded. So he used the spell he and George had found out from Sirius and Remus. The locator Spell it made everyone else a blur and the person who you want to be able to see glow. All you had to do was say the incantation and think very hard of the person, object or animal you are searching for.

Fred said 'Tanteof' and thought of Angelina really hard and soon the map became blurred except one figure lying beneath the old oak in the grounds. And this figure was bathed in light on the map. This figure had long dark hair, this figure had a large brown eyes which were now screwed up…Angelina! He decided to walk slowly round the grounds and then approach her. So he ran down the stairs three at a time until he was in the entrance hall his eye glued to the map and he didn't notice when people walked near him. Here he met George and Alicia who launched into a explanation of how they nearly got caught putting a wizard form of silly putty in the Slytherins food. Like muggle putty it was slimy but it blended in with it surroundings- smell, feel and colour but tasted the same as it did before. The came in many different flavours such as vomit, boogies, earwax, smelly socks, and mouldy bread and other vile things. They were Fred and George's latest invention. They were called Megalievy.

Fred managed to escape the horror that was his brother and his girlfriend and found his way around the Quidditch pitch and into the area by the old oak. He walked round and got closer every time. When he quite near to her he could hear her sobbing.

Angelina heard a twig crack and looked up. There stood Fred looking down on her with an expression of worry, confusion and most of all guilt. His hair tousled from the amount of times he had run his hand thorough it a nervous habit when he was nervous or worried. This calmed her seeing Fred at least it was Fred it could have been someone else like a Slytherin come to make a joke out of her being upset. This look on his usually cheerful face was rather odd and made Angelina feel a little out of place and strangely surreal. Maybe she was dreaming, yea maybe this was a horrible nightmare and she would wake up any second. She pinched herself and found it hurt considerably. So she decided to apologise. She didn't want any more arguments tonight.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled. Fred looked shocked.

'What for' He finally managed to say, he was in shock from this statement.

'For being such a bitch-' she started but Fed butted in-

'No I was being a jerk, you were just upset.' Fred decided to try and forget that she said she loved him just until she brought it up.

'Ok so we are both jerks but I am truly sorry for it.'

'So am I.'

After a long silence where Fred and Angelina just stared at each other. Fred found it became uncomfortable and changed the subject.

'I met George and Alicia on the stairs-' And seeing the look on Angelina's face he stopped.

'Why did you change the subject?' She questioned.

'Because it was becoming awkward.' He replied

Angelina knew why it was becoming awkward and knew that in a minute he would tell her he was in love with someone else and Angelina knew she could never love another. He was her world. She thought she had loved Oliver but this was different he made her laugh.

'Fred I think you should leave.'

'Why should I?'

'Because if you are in love with someone and they don't love you back it is really hard to stay any where near them.' And before Fred could ask she said 'yes I do love you but we both know that you don't love me and its killing me you just sitting there. SO please just go leave me to my moping.'

Fred looked if possible even more shocked.

'Huh?'

Angelina thought he meant "huh?" as in pardon. So she said

' I love you and you don't love me so I cant hang around with you and you sitting there is making me feel worse so please leave.'

'What?'

Angelina mistook the "What?" for a what are you going to do.

'Well when I'm upset or lonely I watch the stars from under this tree so that's what I'm going to do.'

She was rambling again and what she was saying Fred couldn't make out. A normal person would have run away but Fred was far from normal and just looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Angelina had been kissed before but this kiss sent tingles down her spine and she felt as if she was in heaven.

'Does this mean you like me too?' she asked

And He kissed her again.

**Ill take that as a yes then** she thought


End file.
